Princess Brea/Relationships
Family Tavra Brea was the closest with her sister, Tavra, and found it easier to talk to her rather than Seladon. The sisters were extremely close, often confiding in another. Protective of her younger sister, Tavra believes her sister when Brea reveals that she saw a vision of the Aureyal. When Tavra was dying, she was surrounded by her sisters. Her sister's death is what causes Brea to finally reconcile with Seladon, and fight in her fallen sister's name Mayrin Brea had a loving yet somewhat strained relationship with her mother. While Mayrin wanted her daughter to begin acting like the princess she is, she still favors Brea more than Seladon, which is something she points out. When her mother was killed by the Skeksis, Brea was utterly heartbroken by her mother's murder and it is what fueled her hatred for the Skeksis even further. Seladon Seladon and Brea used to a strained relationship due to Mayrin's different treatment of the two sisters. Tavra often acted as the bridge between the two quarreling sisters. In a way, both sisters are quite similar because they are both stubborn. Brea sometimes wonders how they are similar With her sister's and mother's deaths, Brea and Seladon are the last surviving members of Mayrin's line and they accept they are the only family they have left. Romance Rek'yr A small romance blossomed when Brea took an immediate liking to Rek'yr when she first met him, as he was charming and aware of the All-Maudra's death. When Brea informed Rek'yr that the Maudra was her mother, he empathized with her and have her a bone necklace that Brea immediately liked. He had a small romantic attraction to Brea not just because of her beauty, but because he was impressed with her determination to get to the Circle of the Suns. Rek'yr tried to convince her not to venture to the Circle due to it being allegedly cursed, worrying for her safety. Despite this, Rek'yr still assisted her friends. She trusted this new friend and and respected his clan's culture of worshipping death. Friends Rian Rian and Brea met each other when they were dreamfasting with Deet, the All-Maudra, Aughra and several of their other friends. After Brea returned, Rian and her hugged each other showing relief that the other Gelfling was safe. Later, Rian returned Brea her diary to her, much to her delight. The friends developed a brother-sister relationship, due to Rian and Brea looking out for each other. Like any sibling relationship they also disagree on a couple of things, including their impressions of Rek'yr. While Brea trusted him, Rian disagreed and she groaned in annoyance. Due tto their care, support and love for each other, they were able to start a rebellion practically overnight. Deet Brea met Deet when they dreamfasted with their other allies and learned of the Skeksis' betrayal. Being the only females in the main trio, the girls developed a strong friendship and formed a sisterly relationship, both protective of one another and both supporting Rian when he was accused of being a traitor. Deet was also the one to comfort Brea when her mother was killed in front of her and the one to suggest that the Gelflings throw their own funeral services for Mayrin, despite not being in Ha'rar. Brea thanked Deet, calling her a true friend and sought comfort for her friend by giving her a hug. When Brea was kidnapped by SkekMal, Deet showed concern for her friend as she was dragged away. When Rian called for the other Gelflings, Deet was glad to see that Brea was safe. They reunited shortly before the battle, both glad the other was safe and sound. After the battle of Stone in the Wood, Brea was thankful for Deet when she protected Brea and the rest of their friends from the Skeksis be reversing the Darkening that was unleashed on them by SkekSo. Brea also noticed Rian's and Deet's romantic feelings for each other, which caused her to draw their likliness in her journal. Onica Brea meets Onica when the latter was apprenticed by Elder Cadia, first encountering Onica when she entered Cadia's ship at the Silver Sea seeking answers about a symbol. Onica noticed that Cadia was not going to help Brea, and when he began to physically attack her, Onica knocked him out, showing she disliked that Cadia was both attacking and shouting at another woman. Despite believing that the Sifans asked for riches in exchange for others' services, Onica helped Brea without charge and ultimately believed that helping her was the right thing to do. Onica later assisted Brea and her friends during the battle of Stone in the Wood, joining the Gelfling resistance as well. Hup Brea first met Hup when he was in company with Deet, whom Brea had previously met in the Dream Space in Ha'rar after learning the truth of the Skeksis's power. She began wondering if the Podling was in his right mind as he pledged his loyalty to Mayrin but Deet informerd her friends that Hup wanted to become a podling. When Brea's mother was murdered before her, both Hup and Deet comforted Brea at her mother's loss. As Brea did not like the way the Skeksis treated her, she did not like the way they treated Hup when they were being taken away to the Castle. Hup later helps Brea throw a funeral for their Maudra when they cannot deliver the ceremony themselves. Before the battle of the Stone in the Wood, Brea asked where Hup was at, recalling how he got hurt when SkekMal attacked them. This also shows that Brea cares for Hup's well-being and that she considers him a friend. SkekGra and UrGoh Like her companions, Brea was surprised by SkekGra's appearance because he was a Skeksis, who had a reputation for being vile creatures. However, Brea immediately relaxed when she realized he was not affiliated with the Skeksis. When she was introduced to UrGoh, she was amazed by him and remembered reading about his kind, the Mystics in Ha'rar's library. At first, Brea was annoyed with the duo, especially because the performance they put on dragged on for hours and because they were taking too long to answer their questions. However, after hearing their story, Brea came to respect SkekGra and UrGoh after they told them their own story. She sympathized them when they expressed sadness in being broken and called them "Wise ones" and thanked them for their puppet show. Despite trying to convince her not to go again, Rek'yr kissed her hand, wished her luck and hoped to see her again soon. He also refused to tell SkekMal where he took Brea, Rian, Deet, Hup, and Lore showing his loyalty to Brea. Enemies SkekOk At first, Brea and SkekOk seem to get along quite well for having similar interests, like reading and writing. Prior to their meeting, Brea had once read about him, and presumably looked up to SkekOk as her idol and voiced her dreams of visiting his library at the Castle. However, when they met each other again when she was held captive by SkekMal, SkekOk mocked the princess, who proclaimed them all monsters. In retaliation, SkekOk considered that she wasn't as clever as he thought she was. SkekVar SkekVar was enemies with Brea when he coldly murdered her mother in front of her. She accused him as she was being taken away. Because of his role in her mother's death, it is likely that Brea hated him for killing her mother. Category:Relationships